Empress Luffy
by tylermech66
Summary: Luffy is a girl, but instead of being the same person normal Luffy is, she's a bit... darker. She's ready to become Queen of the Pirates, by whatever means necessary. (pairings unlikely)


**Alrighty then, yet another venture in which I ignore my other story for a new one (bad habit that). Anyway, hope you enjoy this experiment!**

 **Oh, and I don't own One Piece, for I am poor college student :P**

* * *

On a deserted island, a tall man with red markings over his face smiled at a bundle in his arms as it wriggled and cooed.

"Dad, please, take good care of her." Across from the man was an older one dressed in a white officer's coat.

The older man had tears coming from his eyes.

"Damnit dragon, you stupid son, why did you have to be a rebel! You know what it did to your wife, and now your daughter will be a demon too to the government!" Dragon looked up, a fire in his eyes.

"Dad, you know why, it's all around you, happening everyday, but you choose not to notice. The slaves, the countries people are forced to forget, the very foundation itself." Garp growled and shook his head, he knew even he couldn't change it, Dragon couldn't change it.

Still, he looked down at the smiling face of his granddaughter, and couldn't help himself as he smiled even as tears fell. Dragon took that as a good sign.

"With your reputation, you can keep her safe, safer than I can. I want you to keep her safe Garp, make her a marine if you have to." Garp laughed boisterously at this.

"Don't tempt me boy, now, get outta here, before I punch your face in." Dragon tried to smile, but settled for a nod and walked back to his ship, in which his closest allies stood waiting to leave.

Garp looked back down at the girl in his arms, and held her tightly to himself.

"Damnit, you stupid son."

* * *

 _Eight years later..._

Luffy cried out in almost literal pain as she watched Sabo's boat sink beneath the waves.

She knelt on the cliff as she cried her eyes out, until Ace came over her shoulder.

"Stop crying, you baby" She turned, eye red and raw even as more poured.

"Bu-but Ace! Sabo!" Ace glared ahead, tears pooling also.

"I said stop crying you shithead, crying's for babies!" The tears continued to fall down both their faces.

Ace hugged Luffy to himself, drenching her hair with his own tears as she wailed. Eventually, the tears stopped falling, whimpers being the last to fall.

Eventually, Luffy looked out at the ocean again, as if she herself could see the ship that was no doubt already halfway to Mareijois.

"They will pay, I swear it upon my dream of being pirate queen, I wont forgive them!"

* * *

The next time Garp came home, it was to a devastated Dadan family.

He soon learned that Sabo, Ace and Luffy's brother in all but blood, had been killed.

And when he found his daughter who usually would jump up and rub her cheek against his, he saw only a hunched over form with puffy eyes.

Luffy looked up.

"Grampa, train me." Garp blinked in surprise.

Luffy being serious, no, this was worse than he thought.

He knelt down and pulled her into a hug, which immediately broke her barriers and she grabbed onto his Hawaiian shirt and almost started crying again.

"Grampa, I need you to train me! I cant be so weak any more!" Garp trembled, at this moment she reminded him of so many people he'd met on his travels.

Gripping her tighter, Garp sighed.

"Alright, but I wont go easy on you." Luffy grinned, back into some of her old mood.

"Oh don't worry gramps, I'm ready!"

* * *

Luffy finished her book on the properties of rubber,(she liked to read fiction, but the only educational books she could stand were the ones that directly helped her) and looked to her arms. As usual they were smooth and unimpressive, no matter how much training she did.

That was because her default property was like an elastic band, but even more stretchy.

And so, she tried willing her arms to shift into a tougher form, like the soles of shoes.

She felt a change, but her arms hadn't gotten as tough as she'd liked. Although they did look to have some form of definition that faded away soon enough.

"Huh" She settled down, ready to train this new ability for however long it took.

* * *

 _Nine years later..._

Luffy waved back to the village

" Goodbye everyone, I'm off to become pirate king!" angry shouts from the mayor were washed away by everyone elses' cheering, and she grinned widely with her fists on her hips.

Luffy had been preparing for this for a few days, the small dingy was loaded up with lots of meat, mostly jerky, along with a barrel full of apples to prevent scurvy.

She was dressed very simply, jean short shorts that allowed a full range of motion, sandles, and a loose red shirt without sleeves that only reached her belly button with only the top two of three buttons done.

It was red and she liked it.

Placing her straw hat upon her head, Luffy grinned as she realized that the lord of the sea was behind her.

Spinning around, she let out a happy laugh as she punched it in the nose, launching it away with the force of her punch, which broke much of it's skull as blood burst out.

She'd asked for training, and her grampa had supplied her with it. She stared at the blood in her hands as the now limp, and most likely dead serpent slid beneath the waves.

She smirked, before turning back to the villagers.

"Goodbye everyone, make sure to watch out for bounty posters, I'll be queen of the pirates! Shishishishi!"

* * *

Luffy groaned as she dug through her meat storage, not one day into her voyage and she was already starving.

She glared at the apple barrel before grudgingly taking out a few and began munching on them.

"Meat's so much better." She grumbled as she sedately munched down the apples, they should last her a few days, mostly because she didn't love other foods as much as meat.

She blinked in surprise as she realized her dinghy was in a whirlpool. That came out of nowhere.

"Ah, that's no good, hum." She glanced at the barrel before nodding.

"Yosh!" She dumped all the mediocre apples overboard and jumped in, sealing it behind her with a giggle, a glint entering her eyes.

"This'll be fun!"

* * *

Three non-descript pirates grinned as they tried to pry a barrel open.

"Damn it, whoever sealed this thing must have the strength of a bear!" The other two nodded, before suddenly there was a fist in his face as a girl popped out.

"WHAT A GREAT NAAAP!" She blinked and looked to her hands, "Oooh, I think I need to stop punching things, I'm already getting phantom punchy feelings." Blinking more, she looked down at the three pirates who had fallen over in shock, she tilted her head.

"oh, who're you?" They shot up in a rage.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" She frowned.

"Rude." She jumped out of the remaining barrel and grabbed one before swinging him against the other two, knocking them out cold.

Nodding in satisfaction, she turned to the trembling boy beside her….. then her stomach grumbled.

"Hey kid, where's the meat?" He trembled some more before clearing his throat.

"Over there." He said, pointing down the hall.

Luffy nodded appreciatively and followed his viewpoint.

Finding the pantry was easy, and her eyes sparkled in glee at the hanging examples of smoked meat, the doors to the kitchens, and soup materials.

Grinning, she grabbed them all before heading to the kitchen, she wasn't great, but she could cook damnit!

* * *

Soon, the kitchen was burning down and the pirates who had invaded the ship were running around screaming trying to set out fires. They needed it intact for looting, after all.

Luffy left that kitchen holding vast piles of well cooked meat season to perfection alongside a nice stew in her other hand that she slurped from as she walked. Oh sure, she could cook well enough, it was the property damage that came with it that banned her from ever setting foot near cooking utensils.

Chomping on a leg of meat to wash down her stew (wait wha-), Luffy hummed in thought before meeting the boy again.

"Ah," she blinked,"hi" she then slurped some more stew. The boy, Coby, she seemed to remember him saying,

"Oh, by the way, What are you even doing here miss?" Luffy Looked down to Coby and blinked again, before grinning.

"I'm off to be Queen of the pirates! Ambitious yah?" Coby trembled before bursting out.

"Queen of the pirates, you mean the rulers of the seas, strongest person in the world, the owner of the One Piece!?" Luffy beamed at him.

"Yup!" Coby started ripping the hair out of his head

"But that means you have to fight and survive against all the world has to offer, it'll never happen, never never nee-p" He cried out as his rant was interrupted by a relatively light punch to the cranium.

"Why did you do that!" He screeched, and Luffy rose her fist.

"Felt like it." She then grinned at the boy, who then looked down dejected.

Well, I suppose I'm used to that, I've been these pirate's punching boy ever since I got taken away when I accidentally got on their boarding boat instead of my fishing boat. Ever since I've been forced to be their cabin boy, and I've been too scared to leave in case Iron club Alvida ever finds me."

Luffy blinked.

"Wow, you're a weakling and a coward, I hate people like you." He seemed to crumple more, before looking up with hope.

"But you know, I still hold onto my dream, my dream of joining the marines and putting Alvida in a cell for the rest of her life, to bring Justice into the East Blue!" Luffy grinned, finally some backbone.

"You know, I bet you could do it, I need a rival anyway! Come on, I'll defeat that Alvida for you!"

Suddenly the wall behind her burst in, along with the massive pile of lard that was Alvida.

And a giant club, can't forget the giant club.

"Who said my name!" the thing looked down at her, and Luffy blinked before turning to Coby.

"This is a woman?" Alvida's temples bulged with rage, before raising her iron club.

"How dare you, you little harlot!" She brought it down on her head, but Luffy barely noticed.

"Huh, hey, hold these for me Coby." While coby struggled with holding the single box left full of cooked meats, she ate fast, Luffy turned slowly towards Alvida.

The look in her eyes was dangerous, and the reason why as made obvious with the fact that her straw hat had been slightly hurt by the blunt trauma.

"You damaged my hat." The pressure in the room seemed to increase, as Luffy slowly stalked toward Alvida, who's eyes had widened in alarm.

But before she could try and raise her club, Luffy was suddenly in front of her.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She screamed as she gave her an upper cut which shattered the fat woman's jaw while sending her right through the boards of the luxury ship and flying far away into the sky, leaving a twinkle.

Luffy huffed in annoyance, before looking her hat over in worry.

"Oh damnit, Shanks'll never forgive me!" She now had anime tears falling down her face, and coby had a sweat drop.

"Um, okay?"

* * *

Coby had amazing navigating skill, Luffy decided as he led them right into the nearest populated island.

She bought a few articles of food, she had raided what she could fit in the two ships before getting away from the marines. Mostly just a few beris and jewelry.

Munching on a dumpling, she and coby talked about his dream before she caught onto what he was saying.

"Wait, are you telling me this Zoro is strong?" coby nodded.

"Yes, he is the most terrifying monster around, even worse than many pirates like Alvida." Luffy nodded along, before punching her open palm.

"Yosh, I've found my first crewmate!" coby nodded along with her, before freezing.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Luffy laughed as coby panicked.

* * *

Luffy pouted at Zoro."But come on, my crew'll be awesome and stuff, I want you in it!"

"I said no crazy woman, leave me alone!"He then turned away, huffing.

"No." Luffy called brattily, before giving her best pout as she sat cross legged on the wall."I dont wanna!"

"Damn women!" Luffy just grinned before spotting a little girl set down a ladder, and climbing the wall.

She tried to give Zoro a rice ball, before some rich brat decided she wasn't worth his trouble and had her thrown over the wall.

Luffy caught here easily, before turning to glare at the brat.

Oh, would he pay for that. Luffy was a simple girl, but one thing she absolutely loved was kids.  
cracking her knuckles, she blinked as she was dragged away by both coby and the girl.

* * *

Luffy laughed along with her hosts as she finished her small plate of food, by her standards anyway, and yet again waved off the girl's parents' thanks.

"It was nothing, now, I'm of to see about a crewman." Listening to their story of how zoro saved them, she eventually left. But before she could leave, she spotted that rich brat come in, demanding things, before bragging about executing Zoro tomorrow.

That made Luffy…. Very angry.

She walked right up to him before punching him in the face. No doubt breaking his facial bones and causing permanent damage, heh, anything's better than his normal face.

She left with her fist bloody before marching right towards Zoro's spot, she was having him on her crew, whether he liked it or not!

* * *

"Zoro!" Said man looked up as Luffy landed in front of him. She hadn't even bothered to climb and had jumped right over.

She glared up at the tower before looking at him.

"Join my crew if I give you back your sword." Zoro belt a blood vessel bulge.

"I said I'm not joining your crew." She nodded and began swinging her arm in a circle.

"Yah yah, whatever, here I go!" She laughed as she launched her fist up towards the roof, and whooped in glee as she was dragged towards it, leaving a jaw dropped Zoro behind.

Coby came over soon enough and began fiddling with the ropes.

"Hey , stop it, I only need to hold out a few more days!"

"No, you don't, Helmeppo never intended to honor his agreement, they have your execution planned for tomorrow!" Zoro's eyes widened, and coby continued to fiddle with the ropes.

* * *

Luffy whooped as she crashed into something made of marble.

Yes, she could tell rocks apart,, easily, comes with gramps's rock training, You become used to them very quickly when punishment for not learning was said material flying into your face.

She paused as she watched the gigantic statue fall to the ground, everyone around her looked to be gobsmacked, so she ran up to Helmeppo, grabbed his broken face tightly making him cry out, and dragged him with her into the building.

He screamed in pain all the way until she asked him where Zoro's weapons were.

"They're in my room, you just passed it." He babbled passed his tears.

"Thanks!" Luffy giggled as she walked right over him, accidentally stomping on his balls.

She entered the frilly pink room, and scratched her head in confusion at the three swords.

"Okay, even I know you aren't suppose to use even two swords with the katana design, the hell?" She blinked before shrugging.

"I'll just take them all, my crew'll need good equipment!" she grabbed a frilly white curtain and used it to secure the swords onto her back before jumping out of the window, quickly landing and blocking the fire squad from hitting Zoro and Coby.

She outstretched her entire body, forming a wall of rubber as she grinned at the fools as they screamed in horror.

"Big mistake." Before Luffy entered slaughter mode though, she tuned back to Zoro.  
"So hey Zoro, if I free you you're a wanted criminal, and if I leave you there you die. So how about it, join my crew?" Zoro sighed before laughing.

"I should have known the devil was a woman, fine then, I'll join your crew, now, give me a sword." She grinned even as the marines charged with swords and she pushed one into the man's mouth.

As soon a she did, he was free and the marine were sent flying with blood spurting from minor wounds, in his weakened state Zoro could only managed so much, but Luffy counted it as a win, it shouldn't be too much to make the marines desperate.

A massive wall of a man came out from the unconscious marines, who shouted something stupid about the marines killing themselves if they didn't kill her.

Luffy simply glared at the man, before clenching her arm.

"No." Morgan looked to her, a dismissive looked in his eyes.

"Even if you ate a devil fruit, no one disobeys Captain Axehand Morgan!" He roared, then tried to bring down his ax on her.

Luffy didn't even twitch until it was in range, then she grabbed it by the haft, meaning his arm, and squeezed until he cried out and his flesh burst.

Morgan stumbled back before Luffy charged forth and punched the ax, shattering it.

"If you're so proud of this ax, I'll just destroy it alongside you!" She yelled, a gleam of bloodlust in her eyes before she broke his arm in multiple placed by bombarding it with punches.

After she was done, he was literally crying out in pain as his previously proudly grotesque arm was hanging limp like a bloody noddle, with wooden splinters poking out.

Luffy huffed before sending a simple elbow hit to his face, shaking it enough to send him into a deep coma.

After she was done, the marines looked on in horror, and as she prepare to destroy them too, they began cheering.

"Captain Morgan is down!"

"The terror of the Marines is gone!"

"Yattaaa!" She blinked, bemused, before placing her hat back on her head and grinning.

"Shishishishi, well, I like these guys. Hey Zoro, no more brutalizing,." Zoro huffed.

"Yes, captain." He put his swords away. He'd never admit it, but her display had slightly scared him.

Who was this woman, who could be so bubbly and dull-headed one moment, and bloodthirsty and somewhat psychotic the next?

* * *

Luffy stretched languidly as she finished her massive meal, courtesy of the girl's parents, and was picking her teeth with a toothpick.

"Ah, good day for a new nakama" She grinned, before it faltered slightly at the sight of marines.

The lieutenant, who she vaguely remembered glaring at Morgan during the statue thingy, stood motionlessly at parade rest.

"Monkey D Luffy, we humbly thank you for ridding us of the threat that Morgan posed. Unfortunately, you are pirates, and thus I cannot allow you to stay in this town.

"Luffy waved her arm."

"Hey, we aren't pirates yet. Hrm, maybe serial assaulter?" The man's mouth twitched, before he smirked slightly.

"Fine then, but please, leave now, for we would not be performing our duties as marines if you stayed." Luffy tilted her head, before shrugging.

"Sure thing." Next to her, Coby burst out to the lieutenant.

"Sir, I want to join the marines!" The air stilled, before someone next to the lieutenant spoke.

"Be careful sir, pirates are known for trying to infiltrate the marines." The lieutenant glared down at the now shrinking boy, before Luffy laughed and grabbed Coby by the head, using her long fingers for grip to lift him up to eye level as she grinned at him semi murderously (somehow drunkish looking).

"Oohoo this brat, a pirate!? You have to be kidding me! Look at him, he's cowardly and weak, hell, I'm pretty sure he's dumb as a rock too." Every one stared in shock as she dropped him on his ass.

"I mean, hell, he couldn't even tell apart his fishing boat from-" Luffy was iterupted by a punch to the face.

"Shaddup!" Coby shouted, Luffy was statue still, then she slowly turned to glare at the boy.

Suddenly she had a happy expression on her face as he was sent flying into the wall with a light punch.

"Stop it, you've made you're case already!" Luffy just grinned as some marine went and helped a somewhat bruised Coby back up, who was staring at her in shock.

She grinned before dragging Zoro with her.

"Come on big boy, time to go!" Zoro blinked, blushed a bit for some reason, and grabbed his saki before they left, leaving a bewildered townsfolk behind.

* * *

Later, as they were setting up their new sailboat, coby came up to them on the shore, then saluted.

"Luffy! T-thank you, for everything!" She laughed and waved back.

"Take care of yourself Coby!" He cried some more, even as several marines lined up behind him.

"Men, saaaluuute!" They all gave a parting salute to Luffy.

Then, after she was far enough away.

"Men, what we just did goes against everything we stand for, as punishment, we will not eat for three days. Is that understood!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Coby just kept leaking tears as he watch the person who changed his life sail away.

* * *

 **Ok, how's that for a first chapter? I think it jumps around a bit more than my usual stories, but I hope I managed to stay out of my tell and not show bad habit here.**

 **Hope you like it, review if you do! And please, CRITICIZE ME, I needs it, the delicious** _ **criticism!**_


End file.
